The 27th Annual Symposium of The Protein Society aims to act as a nexus for scientists from all disciplines, and at all stages of career development, who share a common research interest in protein structure, function, dynamics, design and their implications with regard to human health and disease. A gathering of biologists, chemists, physicists, mathematicians and others, the Symposium is designed to facilitate the dissemination of protein-related knowledge outside the silos of discipline and sector, and has long served to accelerate the advancement of health- related discovery. The central role of proteins in human biology, combined with the ever- expanding array of methodologies, tools, and investigative strategies used to understand them, make opportunities for coactive exploration more critical than ever before. The program will consist of 10 scientific sessions that focus on leading-edge topics including protein interactions in the cellular milieu, protein folding proteins and human disease, big machines, chemical biology, post-translational modifications, protein design and directed evolution, functional dynamics, protein science for sustainability, and nanotechnology. It will feature presentations by nearly 50 researchers (including 20 Young Investigator talks, selected from submitted abstracts of students and postdocs), as well as 2 plenary sessions. Recognizing the enduring nature of the struggle against human disease, the Protein Society Symposium places a special emphasis upon fostering the growth and development of young scientists by providing unique and plentiful opportunities for mentorship and interaction with established researchers, career guidance through educational workshops led by established academics, as well as numerous prospects for recognition of their work. And, true to the mission and character of the Society, a focus on the participation of traditionally underrepresented groups means that attendees benefit from varied perspectives, enriching the quality and effectiveness of the overall scientific program. A special edition of the Society journal, Protein Science, containing the submitted abstracts of conference participants, will be published in conjunction with the Symposium and made available to participants and interested investigators in print and online. Held in Boston (July 20- 23, 2013), the Symposium is expected to include more than 1,000 attendees, and will offer complimentary attendance to interested undergraduate students, with a concerted effort to encourage participation by representatives of graduate programs at leading academic institutions, and to act as a forum for connection of the two.